


LOVE STRIKE ONLY ONCE LIKE LIGHTNING

by Lightguardian79



Series: Tumblr fics [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 1 Spoilers, The Flash (TV 2014) season 1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: Ellie Allen's life was not easy and it's still the case because of the particle accelerator explosion and she learned the truth about her familyHer mother deceased by murder, her father arrested for this crime, her brother was in coma, the man she loved is dead.Or that what she thought but when she saw the impossible then there's chance that she regained everything she lost or a part of it...





	LOVE STRIKE ONLY ONCE LIKE LIGHTNING

She runs as fast as she can, making her way to the CCPD. Today is the day, she planned this since her older brother or the one she thought it was, Eddie Thawne called her to tell  that the one she was waiting for has finally wake up from his coma after he was struck by lightning the night the particle accelerator explode.

 

Barry Allen is her brother, her true older brother, she discovered this when Eddie arrived to Central City and he noticed her and Allen have a lot of similitudes. Deep inside her, she knew since she was little her heart belongs to an another family and the Thawnes didn't help her to feel comfortable. The only one who has always make an effort was Eddie.

 

Just after her conversation nine months ago, she asked for a DNA analysis and the results didn't shock her: she was really the daughter of an another family, the Allens, she was Ellie Allen but it was too late, Barry was already in coma. So she mades her own research about the doctor who assist her mother to give her birth to know what happen this day.

The doctor explain to her it was someone with yellow on him who ask him to do this but he doesn't remember why and one of his collegues revealed it's because he has drink too much this night. Atonish by this story, a trial was opened and Ellie won it. After this she tried to learn what happened to her parents only to discover a horrible truth: Nora Allen was dead eight years after she gave birth to Ellie and her father, Henry Allen, in jail at Iron Heights, arrested for this crime. But Barry never believe it and she doesn't believe it either.

Just after the accident she decide to move at Central City, following Eddie but she took an appartment for herself but the Thawnes wanted to keep her safe and were against her decision.

"You have never done something good for me, you don't even try to do something to prove I was a Thawne and now that I have found my true family, you want to keep me away from them and want to take care of me !?" she exclaimed "I'm sorry but it's too late I have already make my decision." and she left the house.

Eddie come to help her to amenage in Central, in her new appartment and it tooks them a few hours before to have everything in the building. They decide it together it was better for everyone.

_Flashback_

"Phew... I can't believe I finally found a place to stay in Central..." she said, exhausted

"Sis... I mean Ellie, we have to talk about Barry." replied Eddie with concern in his voice

"Is he awake or is his situation has been better ?" She asked with hope

"Unfortunately, no..." he answered  
"Oh..."

"I wanted to talk about his foster father, Joe West and his daughter, Iris."

"You mean your new partner and the girl that.... you have fallen hard ?" She replied with a smile

"What ? No !" Eddie answered on the defensive and Ellie look at him with her odd-coloured eyes, the right eye is blue and the other green since the event with the particle accelerator. To not shock peoples she wears sunglasses but she looked to him with a look who's saying  _don't lie to me._  "Okay, maybe a little. But you shouldn't tell them who you are or at least until Allen come back to us."

"Eddie Thawne, are you suggesting me to keep my identity as a secret ? As long as I remember, you hate secrets, you always have and it's still the case." countered Ellie

"I know but apparently Barry is making cardiac arrest like he was dying however..." he started

"He's still alive and Joe is worried about this because the doctors don't know what his happening to him." she finished, making a pause to assimile this information but the detective didn't let her think more.

"From what I heard, Harrison Wells has ask to Joe if he could take care of Barry for healing him and he said he knows what is happening to your brother."

"Harrison Wells ? You're talking about the Harrison Wells, the one as the head of S.T.A.R. Labs industries and who built the particle accelerator ?" she asked, surprise, her eyes wide open and Eddie nodded "Wow, didn't expect this." she muttered then she take a breath "Okay, I won't tell them..."

"But ?" said Eddie, knowing very well that a but would follow.

"But you let me meet them and interact with them. Plus they need someone for write and classify some scientist files sometimes and guess who has obtain the job and where..."  
"You and in Allen's office. Until he wakes up."

"Nope, If Singh is satisfied with my job he keep me and I stay to work with my big brother."

"Doesn't mean you have to ignore me, if you need someone to talk about private things, you know where you can find me." Ellie hugged him, knowing that Eddie will always be part of her family in her heart. Then Eddie's phone ringing, a message from captain David Singh to tell him to head back to the HQ and to bring Ellie with him to know what she can do.

  


_End of the Flashback_

She was going to be late and Singh will be mad at her. Again. But apparently Barry was like her and it doesn't stop them to do a great job. Thanks to her brother many case were solves and Ellie was really helpful to the interrogation and the scientists in general, appreciates her very much.

_Seems I found my true place in this world_  she thought but she bumped into someone and fall on the ground, one of her papers escaping from her bag however the man catch it, thanks to the wind who appears from nowhere.  _Strange they didn't said at the meteo that there suppose to have wind today._

"The meteo is something that humans can't control and predict. It's a force of the nature, only God can control it." said the man, kneeling in front of her and giver her back the paper. She saw he has blond hair, a black leather jacket and he wears a cap.

"If you say so...Thanks to have catch this, it's  really important for my work but I will be late so bye..." Ellie said before to run again towards the CCPD, letting the man alone.

 

****

"You really scare us this time Barry." said Joe, hugging his foster son then he asked something "Hey, you sure you're okay ?"  
"Yeah." answered Barry, nodding  
"Glad to see you thay you woke up from your sleep. You wanted to go to retirement before me ?" replied someone joking  
"Sorry guys to be late again." said a feminin voice that Barry didn't know then he turned and saw her.

She has brown hair reaching her shoulders, her sunglasses covering her eyes, she has a white jacket on her. She seems to be less aged than him, at least three years of difference between them. Joe waved to her and she approached.

"Barry, I present you Ellie Thawne and she will be your partner."

"My partner ? For what ?"  
"I help the CSI by making some tests but most of the time, I write the reports or the results of autopsy so don't be surprise if sometimes you don't see me."

"Okay, Can't wait to work with you."  
"Me too."  
"And when she has time, she works at Jitters too." added Iris, smiling

"Lieutenant West, we've got a 5.50 at the Gold City Bank we have two dead." announce a woman and Joe nodded.

"Do you need my help ?" asked at the same time Ellie and Barry

"No, Barry you will start slowly before to confront all the case. As for you, Ellie I think it's better if you stick with Barry to know him properly because you will work with him for a while." explained Joe "Eddie, we need to go." and he left, Eddie coming in their direction.  
"Glad to see you, Allen. Iris..."  
"You should go, my father is not a patient man." she replied, Eddie was speechless and Ellie chuckled  
"What ?"  
"Oh, nothing and like Iris you should go before you get fired." she answered pushing his back, smiling.

Barry look at them then something draw his attention, he approached the object in disbelief, it was a photo of Joe's partner with a message _never forgotten_  near to it. The two woman saw him and Iris talk the first.

"The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shoot at Chyre and killed him. Clyde and his brother Mark are dead trying to escape, their plane crashed." Ellie's body tense at the mention of the Mardons brother because she knew them very well, Barry notice it

"Everything is okay, Ellie ?"  
"Uh... Yeah, I'm okay, it's just... I'm excited to finally work with you, Barry."  
"Hi, Barry. Nice to see you." said an officer with a criminal. The criminal wanted to took a gun, Ellie and Barry notice it, the CSI made a move as Ellie warned the two officer.  
"Look... out" she said but she saw Barry moving or running towards them to prevent an accident but she realize she was the only one to have see this and Barry was as much as surprise as her. "Did you..."  
"I don't know, I don't even know what happen..."  
"Hey, you two you're okay ? You act weirdly today." asked Iris  
"We need to go, we call you later." replied the teammates at the same time and they went outside, in a little street behind the CCPD building.

Ellie checked if there was no one and she raised her sunglasses when she saw that Barry hands was vibrating by itself. She could see the panic in his face and before she could say something, Barry run and collide with a police car at an incredible speed. They look to each other then he run in a little street for a while until he found herself at the back of a van with trash bags. 

Even if she wasn't as fast as him, Ellie run behind him, worried that he could hurt himself or worst kill himself and before she could told him everything. When she reached the van, she sighed in relief, Barry was okay with excitment and joy in his face and she smiled too.

"Awesome."

 

****

They both went to S.T.A.R. Labs and they tell everything to Wells, Caitlyn and Cisco. To be sure and verify Barry's new ability, they went outside the town, in a place who belongs to the Labs and use to make experiment. When Ellie told them she could see Barry running like a normal person and clearly while no one notice him, they accept her help however the Dr. Wells has already a theory and he share it.

"I think it's due to your eyes, Miss Thawne."  
"My eyes ? How do you know for them ?"  
"I make sure to know who was touch by the accident and you are one of them. Could you, please, remove your sunglasses ?" he asked and she did it, revealing her odd-eyes, Caitlyn look at her in disbelief, Cisco was smiling widely, Wells stay comfortable and Barry was looking too, waiting for an explanation. "What is the original color of your eyes ?"  
"Green."

"And your right eye has become blue the night when the particle accelerator explode ?" asked Caitlyn

"Yes. I was uncouscious because something hit me at the head. Then when I woke up, I went home and it's when I look myself to the mirror that I saw that my eye turn blue, I even thought I saw lightning pass in it but I must be crazy." answered Ellie

"If Barry is capable to run fast so everything is possible, Ellie. Something tells me we're not out of surprises." replied Cisco

  
"I agree with you, Cisco but for now we have to see Mr. Allen in action." said Wells and he put googles on him. 

Barry took position and he run. Due to his speed, he has generate wind: Cisco falls on the ground, still impressionate by what he saw, the wheelchair of Harrison Wells move back and Caitlyn's hair was now a mess. Barry ran fast, exceeding the limits of speed of a car until he hit an obstacle, broking a bone in his hand.

Back to the Labs, Barry's bone was already heal because of his new metabolism, Caitlyn couldn't explain this but she try to understand why.

"What happen to you ? It's like you have been.... Inattentive." asked Wells  
"I rethought at my mom's murderer." Everyone stop what he was doing to listen the story especially Ellie, she knew the story but she wanted to hear by herself Barry's version.  
"This night, there was something around my mother, flashes and lightning then I saw something or someone in yellow before I was transport outside. And if the man who killed my mother was a speedster like me ?" 

"Barry, there's no way. You're the first one with a speed like yours and the particle accelerator is my creation, no one has copy it before."

"But still, my mother's killer is still outside and my dad is in jail at his place, I have to find this man in yellow, he ruined my life."

"You're not the only one that the man in yellow ruin the life, Barry." revealed Ellie and Barry look at her  
"What do you mean ?"

"The day I was born, I was switch and we give me to the Thawne family who just loose their real baby, the doctor was drunk and he obey to this man. And we told to my true family I was dead at birth."

"Ellie... I'm sorry." said Caitlyn

"When this happened ?" asked Barry

"Eight years before your mom death, the night of the 25th January."

"The 25th... January ?" she nodded and Barry didn't said anything

"Dude, what's wrong ?"

"There's too much coincidence." he muttered "I need to take fresh air." and Barry leaves S.T.A.R. Labs, leaving his new friends in the black

"Um, Ellie, I can make a DNA analysis to know who's your parents with your permission, of course." said Caitlyn

"It won't be necessary, Cait, I made one before I came in Central and I've got the results but I'm little afraid of their reaction so I will wait a little."

"Please don't call me Cait and I understand."

"Well, I should go. Here I give my phone number if you need my help." She gave the paper to the Dr. Wells and her phone vibrates. She took it and saw it was Eddie who send her a message

_Ellie, where are you ? Are you okay ?  
I'm fine. Why you asked that ?  
We find the robber but he escape. Allen and Iris are here. Do you told him ?  
No, not again. I'm coming right now  
Okay._

__"Sorry but CSI business, I have to leave." and she was gone

 

****

 

"So what we've got ?" she asked to Eddie

"A dead."

"You need to be more explicit if you want I wrote a better report."

"As on previous times, the fog suddenly appeared, the driver was surprised and unable to see where he was going, there was a collision with the suspect's car and died instantly. As for the culprit, he escaped by taking advantage of this haze."

"Do we have a sketch of the suspect ?"

"We have just receive it and it will shock you..." Eddie took off a paper from his jacket and show it to Ellie. "He looks like to Clyde Mardon but he is dead..."

"Maybe not because I saw him this morning and we were not far from the bank he robbed... I start to believe that the impossible became the possible since the night of the explosion."

"Ellie, I know what you think but he's dead."

"But Clyde is alive..."

"And you're lucky he didn't recognize you...."

"Listen, Eddie. Whatever you're saying if his little brother has survive at the crash then there's the smallest chance that he survive too and I will search for any proof or lead even the finest to find him."

"You still have feelings for him even if he's a criminal, don't you ?" he asked

"Love can't be explain." Ellie answered "You should show this to Joe to have his opinion."

 

"Can I know why you took her on a crime scene !? You're crazy !" exclaimed the voice of Joe. The ex-siblings look to each other and look to the scene from afar: Joe was scolding to Barry and Iris was here then they talk a little away from Iris and this end by Barry's departure.

"What we do ?" Ellie asked  
"Go with Allen, me I stay here and tell to Joe what we found. If it's really Clyde Mardon then he will recognize it and we will find him. And don't come near to him, he is dangerous, more than before."

 

****

 

"Barry, please calm down." Cisco and Caitlyn look to each other as they heard Ellie then they saw Barry, angry

"I'm not the only one who was touch and got powers because of the explosion, right Dr. Wells ? So I want to know what really happen this night." shouted Barry

"Very Well. We activate the particle accelerator, everything went fine and we were already celebrate this. Suddenly a dimensional barrier broke and liberates unknow energyin our world: antimatter, black energy..." explained Wells

"These elements are part of theoretical physics." replied Barry

"Then your existence too." Barry looked to the screen where he could see a map of Central  
"We mapped the spread around the town but today there's no way to tell who was contaminate. Since this fateful day we're looking for all the metahumans without success."

"Metahumans ?"

"It's the name we give to the peoples with powers like yours, Barry."

"Then I saw it one today. His name is Clyde Mardon, nine months ago, his plane get crash but the explosion changes him. He can control the weather."

"Cool." comment Cisco

"No, it isn't. A man die today because of him." replied Ellie

"And we have to stop him !" continued Barry

"Barry, Ellie, it's the job of the police to do this."

"We work for the police."  
"For the CSI."  
"You're the main responsable of this situation, of what we are."

"What matters, it's you. I've lost everything but today you got a serious injury, your arm was broken however in three hours it was healed. In you Barry exist the secrets of a new therapy, of a new medecine who could help thousands of peoples outside. And there's no way I permit to loose you because you wanted to play the hero. You were struck by lightning by chance. You're not a hero." 

The room stay silent, Barry look towards Cisco and Caitlyn and leave the room. This time Ellie didn't follow him because she knows at the second Barry will make a step outside, he'll be gone. If she has to help him, she will do it from Central and by convincing Harrison Wells.

"That's how you considerate Barry, as an experiment and that's why you help him !?" She exclaimed

"Miss Thawne, you have to admit...  
"I don't care of this super healing or whatever you decide to call it, you're the main cause of this crisis and Mardon has the possibility to make more victims so take your responsabilities once and for all by helping Barry Allen, my long lost older brother to stop Clyde Mardon." yelled Ellie

"Barry... Is your brother !?"

"Does he know it ?" asked Caitlyn  
"No but something tell me that he started to assemble the piece of the puzzle when I told him the day of my birthday. Can you keep that for you please ?" they all nodded even Wells "If you decide to make a move to change the situation, send me a message. I'll be outside near to the Labs..."

Once she was outside, she took her phone and went on the pictures. She choose one of them specifically, one with Mark Mardon, kissing her left cheek and she was blushing. She knew the Mardons brother before all of this. They were criminal but when they met Ellie they stopped to rob banks or at least Mark stop it, Clyde him.... He didn't hide that it miss him, he even rob banks by himself despite Mark's warning. But what Clyde hate the most that Eddie was working for the police and that Ellie wanted to do the same thing. They got more than one arguments but it's always end fine.

She let a tear falling, thinking at Mark, he was her boyfriend and he believes her when she told him she was sure she wasn't a Thawne. A few days later, he proposes to Ellie to become his girlfriend and she accepted it. The Thawnes see red at this annunce but Eddie take her defense but it doesn't mean he didn't warn Mark that he do one thing to hurt Ellie and he will regret it.

Now she thought how Clyde could survive at the crash and if he made it, why not Mark ? But what terrifies her the most is that everything is a dream, that Barry is still in coma and that her boyfriend his really dead. When Barry will know she is his sister, she have to talk about her realation with the elder of the Mardons, hoping that Barry won't get mad.

But for now she has to stop, all she's doing is to hurt herself with memories of past, if she wants really to be useful to her brother and Eddie, she has to discover where is Mardon so she took her portable out of her bag and started to work by verify any news but it will be better if she do it from the inside.

 

 

A few hours later, Barry has return and he asked to Ellie, Cisco and Caitlyn to help him to stop Mardon before he do more damage. Cisco has create a suit, originally made for firefighters, capable to support Barry's speed, Caitlyn use the satellite to know if there's any anormal weather activity in Central and Ellie took all the reports about the Mardons to know where's Clyde. 

Once it was done, Barry put the red suit but Wells proteges insist that Ellie go with Barry to intervene just in case that the things goes wrong despite they can see Barry's health from S.T.A.R. Labs they can't give him the first aid from far away. He finally accept but he make a compromise Ellie doesn't have to put herself in danger if it's not necessary.

When they arrived to the farm, Joe and Eddie were against a car and a tornado was near to them. Ellie understood that Clyde became more dangerous and menacing to destroy the town.

"How can I stop it ?" asked Barry, no answer then he got an idea "What if I run around the tornado but in his opposite ?"  
"It could work..." answered Cisco  
"But I'm not sure if your body could resist." added Caitlyn  
"He has to try or we are finish..." replied Ellie. Barry is agree so he execute his plan and he seems to work but Clyde resists him and he pushed away Barry, Ellie get out from the van and approached a little from the tornado.

"Guys, I'm not sure if I can do it."  
"Try again." said Cisco.  
"He's more stronger than me."

 

"You can do this Barry." said the sudden voice of Wells. "You're right, I'm the responsible of all this, so many peoples were hurt because of me but when I saw you, I saw you as an another potential victim of this madness. But you Barry, you can stop it. You can do this. Now Run, Barry run !"

 

Harrison Wells give the courage to Barry to do the right thing, to stop Clyde Mardon so he run and he pushed his limits for the first time, he run faster than he never does since he wake up. Even if they were at different places, Ellie, Wells, Cisco and Caitlyn watch carefully the magnitude of the tornado get down. Clyde try to resist but this time, he couldn't do anything and Barry, after a scream of rage, vanish the tornado.

 

"Barry ?" asked Caitlyn but no answer

"Ellie, can you check if Barry is okay ?" asked Wells

"If I found him..." she walked towards the place where was the tornado and she notice Barry shape, she ran towards him and she saw he was on his knees so Ellie do the same thing and she smiled to her brother.

 

"I didn't know there was anyone like me." said Clyde with a gun

 

"I'm not like you, you're a murderer..." replied the hero and the meta human was ready to shot at Barry but Ellie place herself between them

 

"Clyde, stop this madness..."

"Ellie, what are you doing !?" shouted Barry

"Ellie Thawne.... I know you will come since I saw your damn brother... You're not gonna to take anything from me anymore."

 

_"Barry what's going on ?"_ asked Cisco through the communicator

"I think Mardon and Ellie know each other." answered Barry

 

"From the very beginning, I know you were troubles for me and my brother and I don't forget your fucking brother who's working for the police... You took my brother away from me when we met but I won't do the same mistake, Eddie will know what is to loose a sibling... But because you were sweet I'll make sure you will not suffer. It was nice to meet you Ellie but every tale has an end..." Clyde point his gun on Ellie but someone shoot at him first, twice in teh stomach, the Allens siblings turn their head and saw it was Joe who just save them but he look to Barry like he see a mirage

_"Barry ?"_ asked Caitlyn

"It's over, I'm okay"

 

 

****

 

 

It was the morning at the farm, Eddie was taking in charge, Ellie next to him as for Barry and Joe, they were side by side, their back against a car.

Ellie could see tha Joe was still shocked by the event of this night but she let them discuss, this doesn't concern her, at least for now.

 

"What you can do... it was lightning bolts ?" asked Joe

"More than thats." answered Barry

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Barry to not have believe you... And I called you crazy by chasing the impossible but you really did see something the night your mom died..." Barry nodded "And your dad is innocent." Barry turned his head when Joe said that, he was a the limi to cry "Can you promise me something ? I don't want that you and Ellie tell Iris about everything you can do ? I want to keep her safe, promise me."

"Yeah." whispered the CSI

 

Ellie look at the scene with tears in her eyes, she has heard Joe pronounce that Henry was innocent.

 

"I thought I tod you to not coming here." reproched Eddie

"At least, I wasn't hurt..." she replied

"He almost killed you and near to Allen. I don't even want to think at what could happen if you were dead and Barry discover that you're his little sister. You have to tell him !" insisted Eddie, holding Ellie's arm tightly and she nodded

"There you are, Thawne. I was talking to Ellie." said Singh before Eddie could get up "I heard that you were here when everything happen so I want a complete report in two day on my desk including the autopsy and how Mardon was killed. Any question ?"

"I know who kill Clyde Mardon but if you don't mind, can I keep the identity of the person who kills him as a secret ?"

"Why that ?" asked the captain

"I know this is crazy but if Clyde survived then there's a possibility that Mark Mardon survived and because Clyde is his little brother, he will do everything to avenge him if he learned this..."

"Let's say that's true, he'll want to know who killed his brother and that'll put you in danger if he got your name by the doctor..." said Eddie

"I'm taking the risk, I won't let another family be destroy..."

"Very well, Ellie, keep this information secret but you will write in the report that you will give me the name and Eddie you keep that too." ordered Singh before to leave

 

"Are you crazy !?" shouted Eddie

"No but I saving Joe life by doing this and if someone has a chance to change Mark's mind, it's me. You can't stop me Eddie, you know this."  
"Still is dangerous...."  
"I know but you think if I didn't know the risks of working for the police, I'll be there ?" Eddie doesn't know what to answer and before he could embarass himself more, Barry arrived.  
"Everything is okay between you two ?" he asked concern and they nodded "Ellie, can I talk to you in private now ? It's about what you said on your birthday...."  
"Sure."

They went away from the ruined farm and they walked in Central's street for a while and they decide to return at S.T.A.R. Labs to be alone. The little team understood that Ellie and Barry have things to say and they leave the room to give them space.

"I thought at lot since we talked about this man in yellow but can you reapeat your story. It's not that I don't believe you or anything else but you kinda surprise me when you said that this man ruin your life too"

"All start the night I was born, this night two families was waiting their new born baby, my mom was the first to give birth, the Thawnes just a few seconds later. The doctor was drunk and he was about to announce at them that their baby was dead until the man in yellow appeared and give him orders: Take me and give me to the Thawnes and said to my true family I was dead. The doctor doesn't remember clearly because of alcohol but he didn't want to do that then this strange man threated to kill his family and he obeyed to the man in yellow. That's how the 25th Febrary my life changes completely and I lived with the Thawne but I wasn't comfortable around them and only Eddie care about me, I always see him as a brother and he will be always part of my family even if I discover I got an another older brother." explained Ellie, keeping an eye on Barry's reaction mainly when she recalled the day of her birthday, she saw clenched his fist and tears were on his eyes but he contained them.

"In which hospital you were born ?" asked Barry, shaking  
"In Central City hospital because my parents lived in this town. But... What about you, Barry ? Why are you asking me that ?" asked Ellie, wanting to have Barry's version.

"The same night I was about to be a brother, my little sister was born and when I saw her she was truly alive and she was full of energy then the doctor told us she died. Of course my mon cried but my dad never believe this so he'll make research and when he was framed for murderer, I took his research and I start to research for clues that he was innocent. Then I saw you, you're as stubborn as my dad and me and each time I see you, I feel like that my mom is still alive  so..." 

Barry took a breath, he didn't know how to say this, he could have wrong on all the line but now that the impossible is possible, he has to try, he has to ask her. As for Ellie, she decide to give the answers so she took discretly from her bag the DNA analysis and give it slowly to Barry. She couldn't bear anymore to lie to him and they are partners so if they want to trust each other then she has to make the first move by revealing who she is.

Barry look at her then he took the file and read it, taking his time. When he saw the results he close the file and he let the tears fall when he look to Ellie once again, her too was crying but she has a little smile.

"I finally found you, after all this years, I finally met you, Barry my brother." and she hugged gim closely and hold him tightly afraid he disappear. She sobbed and muffled her tears  
"It's over Ellie, you're back.... You're home..... You heard me you're coming back to home..."


End file.
